fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Empress Lyia
"Throw me, it flows in all." - Empress Lyia 'Empress Lyia of Albania '(ca. August 1555 - March 12 1619) was Empress of Albania from 1572 to 1619. She was the mother of Pjotr II, the worst tiran in history of the country and wife of Emperor Pjotr I. She was one of the most peaceful monarchs in Albanian history together with her husband and Gustav I. She was horribly executed by crossbow on her son's orders, the night of his crownation in the early morning of March 12 of 1619. Early Life Lyia of Feir was born in August 1555 to Tomas, Count of Skhoder. She was the niece of the powerful Prince Cassius. As a young maiden she would often be at his fortress in Feir were she would swim in the river or sketch. She was liked by everyone at Court espacially by Prince Cassius himself. In 1569 she began a secret affaire with Cassius who however soon lost intrest in her. She was Protestant which was a great scandal. In September of 1571 Vladimir The Wise and his 19-year old son Pjotr came. The two showed romantic intrest in each other. Vladimir arranged for Pjotr and Lyia to marry. They married in the Cathedral after Lyia had chosen Catholisism as her faith on September 4 1572. On September 11 1572 Prince Cassius past away at 51. Vladimir recovered his Will which said that Pjotr should become Emperor. On October 28 1572, Lyia was crowned Empress of Albania. Reign As Empress she was peaceful but rarely left the castles in Fier or Tiran. She filled her days with sowing and reading Roman scriptures. Just like her husband, she was fluent in Latin. Her deminere towards her servants was kind and soft-spoken and she was the only one at Court to ever speak back at her husband when he drunk. She wrote several sonets. Being known as a charming woman, she would welcome guests at Court. In February 1597 she gave birth to her only child Prince Pjotr. She was caring for him, but Prince Pjotr acted coldly towards his mother and was looked down on her her because of her womanhood. On one occasion, Pjotr attempted to stab his mother. In 1611 Pjotr raped and killed a servant girl. She attempted to convince her husband to have him locked away, but Pjotr I decieded to protect his son and cover it up. On March 7 1619 Emperor Pjotr I past away. Empress Lyia with griefful but felt she had to move on. However, she did not know she would be horrificly betrayed by her son. Downfall On March 11 1619 Pjotr II was crowned Emperor of Albania in the Orthodox Cathedral. Pjotr II feasted all night and had sex with a prostitute. In the early morning of March 12 1619 armed soldiers rushed in on the Imperal Senate and had twelve of them brought before him. As well his own mother. The Emperor accused them of treason and had them sentenced to death. His mother cried and pleaded. Head-Senator Claudio remarked: "God have mercy on thee soul." Late in the morning the senators and Empress Lyia were chained and brought to the castle courtyard. They were brought before a Royal Fireing Squad and placed against the wall. Some Senators cried, some prayed. Empress Lyia clunched a crucifix against her heart. Emperor Pjotr II came to the balcony. His associates Harrold , Anton and Claus came to supervise. Anton gave a sing and the soldiers aimed their crossbows. Empress Lyia's last words where: "My son, I hope you shall forgive theeselve." Emperor Pjotr II swung his arm backwards and the arrows fired. The men fell death and an arrow pierced deeply into the heart of Empress Lyia and she fell death to the ground. The bodies of the Senators were burned at the stake. Pjotr II ordered for his mother's corpse to be put in the crypt next to his father's. Empress Lyia was 64 years old. Category:Fictional Historical Figures